Verticals and horizontals in the blind business for window covering are well known. Currently there is a move toward horizontal blinds. With such blinds it is important to have a cord pull for purposes of both raising and lowering the blind, as well as rotating the same from the full view open position to the closed block view position. This is invariably done by a cord on the left or right side of the blind. The cords normally terminate in a tassel or end tassel at the lower portion. The cords are secured in the end tassel in various means. Where several cords are involved, and a separator is positioned a distance such as one foot above the tassel, it is possible for a small child, crawling on the floor, to place his head inside the loop portion between the tassel and the separator. He may become severely constricted around the throat which can result in injury or even death. Accordingly, it is highly desirable to develop a break-away end tassel and separator which will functionally serve to separate the cords, or multiple cords, required to function while at the same time be able to break-away when a choking-like force is applied by a small child, pet, or other intrusion.
The American National Standards Institute, for safety of corded window covering products, located at 11 West 42.sup.nd Street, New York, N.Y. 10036, has developed certain standards for the Window Covering Manufacturers Association directed to such blinds. This is cited as ANSI/WCMA A100.1-1966. The same was published in 1996. The product requirements are set forth on page 6, Item 4. PRODUCT REQUIREMENTS, from 4.1 to 4.6 reading as follows:
"4.1 Any safety component or device that is intended to separate from the product is subject to the requirements of 16 CFR 1501. PA1 4.2 A product shall contain a passive device that eliminates a cord or bead loop, or separates the cord or bead loop, which meets the parameters outlined in 6.1 or 6.3; or PA1 4.3 A product shall contain a permanently attached passive device that eliminates an exposed cord or bead loop while a product is not being operated, which meets the parameters outlined in 6.2; or PA1 4.4 A product shall contain a passive tension device to be attached to the floor or wall causing the cord or bead loop to be taut while limiting exposure to the cords, which meets the parameters outlined in 6.5; or PA1 4.5 A product having a function that requires a cord stop shall be provided with means that minimizes the exposed loop to less than three inches from the top of the headrail when the product is in the lowered position. A warning shall be provided on the product indicating to the user the potential hazard when the product is in the raised position; or PA1 4.6 A product shall contain a material that houses the cord and shields it from exposure, which meets the parameters outlined in 6.4."
The subject invention was developed in the context of the above ANSI specification, as well as the inherent problem involved.